


Transformed

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Female Louis Tomlinson, Female Niall Horan, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking home one night, Louis and Niall from one direction were greeted by a stranger claiming to be an Angel. The Angel told the two boys that she could make their lives better. After Louis sarcastically agreed, She smiled and disappeared. Thinking nothing of it, the two boys headed home. Little did they know what the Angel had done for them or more importantly to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Third Person P.O.V**  
  
It was midnight when the two singers decided to head home. They made small talk as the headed home. The boys weren't drunk, far from it actually. They just wanted be out of their flats and on the familiar streets. As they were talking about their new album Four, They were stopped by a [girl](http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5pgn5b61W1ror2bjo1_250.jpg) about a foot and a half in front of them. She was in a white dress with a gold belt around her waist. Her skin was ivory and contrasted her long pitch black hair. "Hello Louis, Niall." She spoke in a smooth voice.  
  
The two boys were unable to speak. Her eyes were hypnotizing to them. They were the color of honey but at the same time the color of poison. A contrast between what was pure and what was evil. Louis broke from the trance first and spoke. "H-Hello how do you know us?" He questioned. He knew it was a stupid question. This girl looked about 17 of course she would know him and Niall. "I was sentenced to watch over the Tomlinson family and now I've been given a task that requires the Horan family as well." She informed them. By the way she spoke Niall could tell she was mature for her age, what ever that may be. "W-What kind of task?" Niall asked her. "One that will help you, not hurt you." She said calmly. Niall felt relived but Louis felt suspicious. "Who are you?" Louis asked. Not stuttering from fear. The girls expression was unreadable as she spoke. "I am an Angel. Sent down to earth to help the youngest male Tomlinson and the youngest male Horan. I was told to do one thing and if you agree your lives will be better not only for you but for the person closes to you."  
  
Both boys were in shock. This girl can't possible be an Angel! Louis thought. How can she help us? What will she do? Niall thought. "How?" Niall questioned. She looked confused. "How?" She repeated. Niall nodded. "Yes How. How can you make our lives better?" Before she could answer, Louis did. "She can't Ni. She's just probably a crazed fan or something. Trying to get us to do what she says." Being the oldest in the band Louis had come to see the other boys as children, children he had to protect and watch over. At least Niall's not the youngest Louis thought as his mind drifted to the youngest member of the band, Harry. If it were Harry here and not Niall, He would agree to anything the girl said because he was still ,at 20 years old, naive and gullible.  
  
"Do you not believe me Mr. Tomlinson?" She broke Louis out of his trance. " I believe you're maybe a little bit insane." "Louis."" Niall said. He didn't want Louis to get this Angel mad if she really is one. Her face didn't change as she spoke again. "So do you agree?" She asked. Louis let out a huff of breathe. He put on a smug smile and replied. "Sure. Yeah we agree. Go ahead and do what ever it is that Angels do." She smiled a small smile, nodded and was gone. Niall could make out the outlines of wings just before she disappeared. Both boys gasped and ran home. Unaware of the events tomorrow will bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zayn P.O.V**  
  
I wake up to the sound of a phone going off. It was Harry's. It was sitting on the bedside table. He must have left it here. Liam and Harry came over while Louis and Niall went out. I decide to be a good friend and go give it to him and then call him while his phone's on high. I get out of bed, grab his phone and slip on some shoes. While walking to his and Louis' shared flat his phone wouldn't stop ringing. I checked it and it was his mum. I got to the front door before I could check the messages. I was about to knock when I noticed the key in the handle. It was Louis' so that meant he might be drunk. I turned the handle and opened the door, pulling Lou's key out in the process. I went up to Harry's room where I expected Harry and Louis both asleep. When ever Lou goes out and comes home drunk, he always sleeps with Harry. Instead I found Harry and a girl asleep next to him. I didn't know Harry got lucky last night. I just shrugged it off. As I got closer to them I could see the girl more clearly.  
  
She was pretty. Her caramel colored hair was thrown over her left shoulder, they were both laying on their right. I walked over to Harry's side and shook his shoulder a bit. He stirred until his eyes opened. "Mm what? Zayn?" He said. His voice was groggy from sleep. "Morning mate." I replied but quieted my voice when the girl stirred. "Morning. Why are you here mate?" He asked rubbing his eyes. I set his phone down on the table. "You left your phone at my flat." He looked at it and ,probably seeing the light flashing, groaned a "Thanks". I remembered Louis' key that I had. I pulled it out of my pocket and showed him. "I found Lou's key in the door." He took it confused. "You should give it to him when you see him." I said as I walked towards the door. I stopped at the doorway and looked back at Harry. "She's pretty."   
  
 **Harry P.O.V**  
  
"She's pretty." Zayn said before he left. When I heard the front door close, I had barley processed what he said. She? I looked at Louis' key. He would never leave it in the door. I let out a yawn then looked to the side of me. Instead of the older boy that I secretly love there was a girl. Her back was turned to me and all I saw was that she had light brown hair and her back was bare. This made me jump out bed. I grabbed my phone went to the opposite side of the room. Was this the "She" Zayn said? and where was her shirt?! The sudden movement of the bed must have woken her up.  "Harry what's the matter?" She asked. Her voice was familiar but it wasn't at the same time. She sat up slowly. Her eyes were still closed when she was in a sitting position. Her hair was messy and it reached the middle of her back it looked like. The blanket ,thankfully, covered her bare chest. Zayn was right. She was pretty and her face was familiar like her voice. Then she opened her eyes. Those beautiful sapphire blue eyes could only belong to one person. "Louis?"  
  
I asked. She gave me a look that said  _Who else could it be idiot?_ "Yeah mate. It's me. Now what happened?" I looked at her full of confusion and suspicious. "If it is you, What's the name of the song we wrote together?" I questioned her. She raised her eyebrow. "They don't know about us. Come on mate stop messing around." She answered. My mouth opened in shock. "I-It is you. What.." I began to pace. I didn't notice Lou get out of bed and walk over to me. She stopped in front of me making me stop pacing. "Harry Stop pacing and talk to me. Look down at me!" She put her hands on her hips ,exposing her chest. I glanced down then looked up at the ceiling, biting my lip. "Um Lou?" I tell the ceiling. "You might want to look down yourself."  
  
 **Louis P.O.V**  
  
"You might want to look down yourself." Harry tells me. I just woke up and he's already weird . Confused, I did what he suggested. When I looked down, what I saw wasn't my body. It was a girl's ,obvious from the large breasts. I looked up at Harry , He still hadn't looked down. I ran to the hallway and into the bathroom. In the mirror I saw me but as a girl. I still had my blue eyes and thin lips but other than that it was completely different. The girl in the mirror was beautiful. I look to the side , to the large full body size mirror that's tall enough for Harry, I was still my height but instead of having my muscles that I worked hard to get, I had the perfect body for a girl. The breast looked about size B or possible a small C cup. As my eyes trailed down the mirror, they stopped at my boxers that looked about ready to fall off.  
  
I tighten the strings then just stared at the girl, messing with the already messy caramel brown hair. I saw Harry in the reflection. He was about to say something when a loud high-pitched scream interrupted him. He covered his ears, I tried to do the same but my hands were glued to my head. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that it was me screaming. I could barley sing the high notes let a alone scream them. I stopped automatically. Harry and I made eye contact thorough the mirror. "I was about to tell you not to freak out but to late for that I guess." Harry said with a chuckle at the end. That got me upset. "You think this funny Harold." I said angrily. His eyes widen at the anger in my voice. "No.No.Not at all." I glared at him in anger. This was not funny! "How did this happen?" He asked. "If I knew then I would have told you." I say with sass. My voice has even more sass then before. "Well I was just asking. Who ever  did this to you would have to be able to perform miracles." _Miracles?_ **Miracles!**  
  
"The Angel! Niall!" I yell out and ran back to Harry's room where I left my jeans last night. I pulled out my phone from the front pocket. I dialed Niall's number and waited. On the second ring, Harry walked in. On the third ring someone answered. "Hello?" It was Liam. I was about to say something when I remembered my voice was different and Liam wouldn't know it was me. He'd think i was a fan that stole his mates phone. Harry quickly came over and took the phone. "Hey Li It's Harry. Listen I need you to tell Niall to call me or Lou." He spoke into the phone. I heard Liam say "Zayn" and "Girl". Did it affect Zayn to? Harry looked up at me nervously and blushed as he spoke back to Liam. "Umm She-She's a friend. No we didn't-We didn't do anything. Just tell Ni okay?" He thanked Liam and hung up after a minute or so. "He's going to check on Niall now can you please explain this?" He gestured to me. "Look Harry babe you know I'll tell you but maybe later when Niall's here please?" I pleaded. He exhaled deeply but didn't say anything as he stared at the floor. I walked closer to him till my arms, which were crossed over my chest, touched his chest. I looked up at him with hopeful eyes. I really didn't have an explanation so  I'm hoping Niall will. He finally looked at me and smiled. "Alright but when Niall's here you NEED to explain Alright?" I nod and uncross my arms so I can hug him. He accepts the hug but when I was a guy I was able to wrap my arms around him and he could only wrap his arms around my waist but now I can't even reach his very large torso while he could probably wrap his arms twice around this body. "You can use the bathroom first. I'll make breakfast." He said when we released each other. As he walked away, I could have sworn his eyes looked back at me as he walked down the stairs.  
  
I walked over to my room and grabbed a pair of clean boxers and then I stopped. I looked down at my breasts. How am I going to do this? I thought. I checked the very back of my closet for any clothes that will fit me. I found my old red chinos and no shirt I tried on would fit me or at least make it look like I had a bra on. I made a noise of disgust. Now I'm going to have to wear a bra. When I decide to give up,  remembered one time when I forgot my sweater after a concert and Harry lent me his jumper. It could literally fit two of me when was a guy and now I'm a girl. I grabbed the red pants and walked to Harry's room. In the hallway could hear Harry singing quietly, as he always does when he cooks. When I reach his room, I raided his closet. I ended up finding one of his black shirts he wears at concerts. I also find the grey beanie we share but he had lost. _Of course it would be in his closet_ I think. I quickly head back to the bathroom.  
  
I've seen a girl naked before and I am usually not affected by it but when I stepped into bathroom, I got all embarrassed. I had set the clothes down, turned on the water and made sure it was right now all I had to do was get in. I let out a breath of stress. I kind of already know whats down there but it's weird when it's me. But I sucked it up and pulled off my ,now to big, boxers and got in the shower. Looking at my normal shampoo, I grew disgusted. It's too manly for me I thought. I mentally slapped myself and was about to use it when I saw Harry's shampoo and decided to use his instead. Just by opening the bottle I could smell the familiar scent of Apples and Vanilla. It didn't take long for me to be out of the shower, I quickly wash the new areas on my body and got out, and changed to the chosen clothes. I towel dried my long hair and brushed it the way I would have to Lottie's or Fizzy's and pulled the beanie on. I pulled on Harry's shirt and my boxers. I looked at my red chinos and questioned my choice. It was hotter a bit and these pants are thick. I looked in the drawers and found scissors. I cut the pants until I liked them and pulled them on. I quickly checked my reflection and saw a girl with piercing blue eyes look back at me. I actually liked how I looked excepted the short hair growing on my exposed legs. I sighed and exited the bathroom. I walked straight into Harry's chest. "Oh I came to tell you breakfast is ready." I smile and nod. "I'll join you when I'm done alright." He says. I now notice the clothes in his hand. "Alright." He looked as if he wanted to say more but just moved away a bit to let me pass. I thank him and we go our separate ways. But I could feel his eyes on me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Louis P.O.V**  
  
After Harry had finished, we went over to Niall's house. Harry knocked once on the door when Liam opened it roughly. "Harry!" He said as he grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him in the flat. A low short scream came out of Harry's mouth when Liam grabbed him. A high yelp came out of my mouth when Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me in. "Harry." Liam started but saw me and stopped. "Who's this? That's not important. Anyway there's a blonde girl in the other room ranting about how "it's Louis' fault. It's all Lou's fault" How she got in here? I don't even know but you need to help!" He finished his little freak out. Harry turned to me and gave me a look. "What? I told you I'll explai-Louis!" I was interrupted by another girl screaming from the other room. Everyone froze as the blonde girl walked into the room.  
  
She had unnaturally blonde hair that reached a few inches past her shoulders and her baby blue eyes were full of anger. She was in Liam's red and black button up and in a pair of jeans.They are too big for her so she has a belt on to keep them up. The belt can go half way around her even though it's already clipped. She glared at me as she stomped forward. "I warned you! I warned you not to piss off that Angel!" She screamed at me. Harry stood in front of me, as if Niall was going to hurt me and I'm think he might. Liam ran over to the blonde and grabbed her from the waist, pining her arms down by her sides. "This is all YOUR fault!" She screamed. Now I'm mad. I walked around Harry."How is this MY fault!?" I ask/screamed at her. "You're the one that agreed to this! And now I have to be part of it!" She screamed as she tried to pry Liam off her. I start to walk towards her but Harry grips me around my waist and lifts me off the ground. "I didn't agree to THIS! And you're the one that wanted to know "how she can make our life's better"! I yell back. She scoffed "Well  duh of course I wanted to know! She was a fucking Angel Lou!"  
  
I heard the front door open but the only person not here is Zayn. "You just don't want to admit that this your fault!" She yelled. "You always want to be right! Well newsflash Lou, you're not always right! We aren't children! We can decide for ourselves and now thanks to you **I'M A BLOODY GIRL**!" She was out of breath. Just then Zayn walked into the room. "I heard yelling. What happened?" He asked. "That's what we want to know." Harry and Liam spoke at the same time.  
  
After Ni and I calmed down, we explained everything and Niall made sure I told them exactly what I said and what she said. Harry was sitting on Niall's couch with me glued to his side. Liam and Niall are the same way on the opposite side. Zayn didn't want us to do anything drastic so he told Harry and Liam to not let us move from their sides. I tried to tell him that he couldn't tell me what to do but he had used the "You just went crazy right now so I don't think you should be in charge" card so I just stopped trying to fight him because I was tired and my throat hurt a bit. Zayn was pacing back and forth.  
  
Let me get this straight. An Angel did this to you so you both can have better lives. What did she think bras and periods were better for you both?" He said. I groaned and leaned back into Harry's side. "That's what she said and don't mention those things. It hurts just talking about them." I look up at Harry. He smiles down at me and I smile at him. "I have a massive headache." I tell him. He uses his large hand to massage my pounding head. "What do we do?" Niall asked. I opened my eyes, which I didn't know I closed, and looked at Zayn. "We need to tell Simon."


	4. Chapter 4

**Louis P.O.V**  
  
"I'm sorry girls but you'l have to leave." A bodyguard tells us. We're at Simon's office, well Niall and I are. Harry was home trying to find anything on the internet about the Angel that did this to us. Liam and Zayn are driving to Perrie's house to get clothes that actually fit Niall and me. The bodyguard, Kyle, saw us asked us why we were here. Niall said to see Simon but Kyle said he's not seeing anyone. Now he's trying to get rid of us. "Please we really need to see Mr. Cowell." Niall begged him. "Sorry girls but unless you work for him then he won't see anyone." Niall sighed. "We do" I begun but remembered that I'm not a guy anymore but then I remembered Harry was home so I continued. " ...know _Know_ yeah we know someone that does." Kyle just shook his head. "Unless he's with you then I can't do anything for you two lovely ladies." I grabbed Niall's arm and pulled her away from Kyle. I pulled out my phone and dialed Harry's number. "Lou? What happened with Simon?" He asked when he answered the phone. "That's the problem. The bodyguard won't let us see Simon unless we work for him." I told him. "Ah I got it. I'll be there in a few." He said. I could hear him grab his keys. "Please and Thank you."  
  
Harry showed up five or six minutes later. All three of us went up to Kyle. He smiled at Harry. "Ah Mr.Styles, Here to record?" He asked Harry. Harry shook his head. "No. I'm actually here to see Simon." Kyle looked at me then to Ni. "They're with you?" He asked. "Yeah." Kyle gets a look of suspicion. "What's your relationship?" He asked. Harry and Niall go stiff. "Well their my um my- I'm his girlfriend." I blurted out. I wasn't thinking. I just said it. I don't know why. Both Harry and Niall turn to me. Harry turns back Kyle automatically. "Yes. She's my girlfriend." He says as he garbs my hand in his. "And you?" Kyle asked Niall. "I'm-I'm just his friend." He says. Kyle moves away from the hallway. " Harry, you know where it is?" Harry nodded as we walked down the hallway to Simon's office. While we were walking, Harry had intertwined our fingers. I looked back and saw Kyle looking at us.  
  
"Come in." Simon said when I knocked on the door. I turned the doorknob and went inside. Simon was sitting at his desk and looked confused as Niall and I walked. "I'm sorry girls I think you have the wrong office. I'm expecting Harry!" He said as Harry stepped in. "Hi Simon. Look we need to talk to you and -Harry!" I heard the voice of the vixen herself, Katie Ray. Katie was the one that set Eleanor and I together but she only paid El because she thought I was "acting to gay" even though I'm not. I think. I turned and saw Katie going to Harry and hugging him. Her hands went to far down if you ask me. Everyone knows she wants to get in Harry's pants. He pulled away quickly and backed up to my side. He pulled me closer by grabbing my waist. "Who's this?" There was venom in her voice when she saw Harry's arm around me. "Um funny story."  
  
 **Harry P.O.V**  
  
We told Katie and Simon everything since I woke Lou up. I really didn't want to tell Katie because she found out it was Lou who I had at my side and now she'll keep trying to have her way with me. Louis and Niall were stressed so I explained most of it. Simon listened carefully while Katie practically ignored me. "So what do we do?" I ask. Simon was focused, processing everything I had said. "I don't know Harry. I've never been in a situation like this." Duh how many guys do you think turn into girls over night? Just these two probably. "Simon, there has to be something you can do?" Louis asked. Simon shook his head. "I'm sorry girls," He saw Louis shake her head and corrected himself, "boys but I can't do anything." He said. "I can." I heard Katie say. She stood up and walked to Louis and Niall. She handed them both a pink paper. "Form this moment on you both are fired."  
  
She said with a smile on her face. Niall's jaw dropped as she read the paper. I looked down at Lou's. "You can't fire-Oh yes I can." Louis began but Katie interrupted. "You see little girl," She started to walk towards Lou as she spoke," One Direction is a _BOY_ band not a mixed band. Our fans are girls 13-18 and if there is two girls in the band then we'll lose fans." But what about boy-No we don't want boys as fans." Niall tried to speak but Katie interrupted again. "Girls are more likely to buy merchandise. And that's what we want." Katie had an evil grin at the end of her rant. "Simon?" Louis asked. Simon gave Katie a look. "Katie, have a heart." He told her. She glared at him. "Fine! You have until the releasing of the new album to change back. If you're not changed back then you lose your jobs."  
  
As we walked out of the office, Louis and Niall's phones went off at the same time. It was a message. It was from an unknown number. They checked it anyway. I looked over Louis and saw the message. I wish I hadn't.  
  
 **Everything happens for a reason.**  
 **Trying to find that reason is useless.**  
 **Let it find you.**  
-Angel


End file.
